


Royals and Loyals

by crazyinfj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All three of them are idiots who don’t know how to talk to each other, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Extremist Rhodey, Healing, Indentured Servitude, Kidnapping, Kinda a no powers au??, M/M, Mainly bc they’re confused, Mind alteration, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non consensual body experimentation, Not Wanda Friendly, PA Rhodey, Prince Tony Stark, Slow Burn, hydra of course, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Bucky, Tony, and Rhodey are all subjects of Stark Kingdom. The three of them, Bucky as bodyguard, Rhodey as Tony’s PA, and Prince Tony, are all pining after each other. But when Rhodey gets kidnapped, it brings these feelings to the forefront.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Jason Wilkes, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	Royals and Loyals

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ironhusbands Big Bang, but Bucky murderwalked into the story and I couldn’t stop him. It became Winterironwar before I could do anything about it. And then Natasha walked up and I don’t know exactly what she opened. These characters don’t listen to me. *Throws up hands* 
> 
> Also, Extremis was used on Rhodey against his will, and his body accepted it well. That means that he was stable enough that it wouldn’t blow his system. I did research the effects of Extremis as well as what it is capable of doing, but of course, I am not a scientist, so regarding the Extremis, I’m not sure how much is actually correct. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Sit still.” Rhodey didn’t even look up, still looking at his meeting notes. He didn’t even want to look at Tony. Sometimes being Tony Stark’s personal attendant was a job he didn’t want. “Did you review the notes or did you just glance at them and give them no other thought?”

“I read over them.” Tony lied, and Bucky, his security guard, snorted.

“Yeah right. I’ve been with you since this morning.” 

“Okay, I didn’t have time to read _all_ of it-“ 

“You are going to be king someday, and I can’t help you read every single paper.” Rhodey said exasperated. Tony just grinned in the mirror. 

“I mean, I’m not planning on firing you anytime soon.”

“You can’t fire me.” Rhodey deadpanned. 

“And why’s that?” 

“My parents are indentured servants, and I’m helping them work off their term, so you can’t really get rid of me.” 

“True. But I could still fire you.”

“There would be technical difficulties, but of course, since I read everything and you don’t, you wouldn’t know.” Rhodey said dryly, earning a glare from Tony and a snicker from Bucky.

“Five minutes,” Jarvis, the personal attendant of King Howard, announced. 

“Great more fake smiling and stupid people.” Tony muttered, and earned a reproachful glare from Rhodey. 

“You cannot mess this one up, your dad is already pissed about the last one. No pointing out people’s lack of grammar.”

“Oh come on!” Tony huffed, and smiled at Bucky. “You agree that person could barely utter a sentence correctly, right Ice Muffin?”

Tactfully, Barnes nodded. “He was bad at Latin. But he knew three other languages Tony, including Italian, which you were supposed to be speaking.”

“You guys are just trying to gang up on me I swear.” 

“It’s all in love.” Bucky grinned, “We gotta get going.” Bucky smiled at Tony and took his hand as he helped the man down from the stand. 

Rhodey sighed and gathered his papers. He had been trying to deny it to himself for a while, but it was blatantly clear. Bucky liked Tony, and Tony liked him back. That wouldn’t be a bad thing, in fact Rhodey would be happy for them if he himself hadn’t had a crush on Tony for almost five years. 

Bucky had been put on staff as an undercover bodyguard only a year ago. Rhodey had been the one to give the stamp of approval, and while he loved Bucky, he really wished he hadn’t. So maybe then, Tony would notice him. However, that was just selfish, wasn’t it? Bucky was a good person, and he and Tony complemented each other well. Rhodey probably couldn’t have arranged it better if he tried. Which upset him, because he wasn’t even trying! It was either he was terribly good at his job or just plagued with bad luck. He had a feeling it was the latter in this case. 

“You coming?” Bucky stalled at the door and was holding on the doorframe, giving Rhodey that stupid grin of his. 

“I’m coming. Hopefully this one goes better than the last.”

“What?” Bucky asked playfully, “Got no trust in our Tony?”

Rhodey hated the way Bucky said _their_ Tony, because if Tony was anyone’s, he was Bucky’s. Tony looked at the guard as if he had hung the moon, and Rhodey was just...Rhodey. Bucky was tall, hot, and sweet. Heck, even Rhodey was man enough to admit that Bucky was a catch! In thinking these things, Rhodey barely managed to give a half hearted smile Bucky’s way.

—

As Howard Stark spoke about the following year’s goals, Rhodey listened with fake attentiveness, before he was gestured aside by one of the security guards. 

“Come, something has gone wrong.” The man whispered, darting his eyes to the crowd. 

“Have you informed Jarvis?” 

“Just come. Informing Jarvis will escalate the crowds.”

Reluctantly, Rhodey followed the knight. He didn’t recognize the man, but since he didn’t usually make a point to acquaint himself with soldiers, he didn’t think too much into it. He met Bucky’s concerned glance and gave him a firm nod before he turned away from the crowd. 

Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from behind, his mouth was covered by a gloved hand, and before he could fight it, a swift blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

—

After a rather successful press conference, Tony finally was able to get away from the crowds. 

“Bucky? Have you seen Rhodey? He has the plans I’m supposed to give dad.” 

“He went off thirty-ish minutes ago to solve some problem. I’m sure he’ll be back soon. Anyways, Jarvis also has a copy of those plans.”

“Those plans are not supposed to be seen at all, why would he leave here with them?”

“It seemed like an emergency.” Bucky informed and Tony sighed. 

“I guess he was right about me needing to stand on my own two feet huh?”

“He’ll be so proud of you doll.” 

“Why do you always call me that?” Tony rolled his eyes in mock frustration. “I’m not as tiny as you think.”

“Because it makes you upset.” Was Bucky’s honest reply, and Tony flipped him off before he started socializing with the crowds again, with Bucky as his shadow. 

—

Rhodey came to hours later. His head hurt. No, that was an understatement. His head throbbed. All his muscles were sore and he felt as if he had just had a sparring match with Natasha from Romanov kingdom. She always made him feel like he was going to die by the end of their sparring. 

When he was ready to open his eyes, he didn’t even need to adjust his eyes to the light because the room he was in was pitch black, other than a small flashing light across the room. It looked like morse code. Honestly, Rhodey couldn’t tell. 

“I see our patient is awake.” A voice, Rhodey couldn’t tell where it was from, spoke. “Let the witch at him.” 

That was all that was said before a door opened, causing light to illuminate the room. Rhodey finally realized where he was. Bound to a chair. Undressed other than his briefs, and in the middle of an uncomfortably big room. 

The girl that came in couldn’t be older than 15, but a dark gleam rested in her eyes. Despite her age, this was a girl who knew she could damage and planned on doing so. 

A flare of red gleamed in the dark room before Rhodey completely lost control. What was wrong with him? He was stronger than this, whatever this might be. 

—

“I’m really worried Buck.” Tony said, behind a screen, changing. 

“I’ve spoken with Jarvis. Nothing was out of place.” Bucky stayed silent for a moment. “That means-“

“The plans and Rhodey are either kidnapped or Rhodey’s…” Tony didn’t want to say it. He didn’t even want to entertain that thought. “Have we gotten any news? Ransoms?”

“No, it doesn't seem that they don’t even want anything in return. Kinda makes sense, they have the plans.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Tony yelled, tipping over the screen. Luckily, he was dressed. If it wasn’t such a dire situation, Tony would’ve wished he wasn’t dressed. “They have Rhodey. And if he’s not here then what am I supposed to do?”

Bucky could tell this was less of a _‘they have my over competent personal attendant and I want him back’_ and more of a _‘they have someone I consider family and like hell they're going to live when I find them.’_ And he agreed, his blood was boiling at the thought of someone hurting Rhodey. More than he cared to admit. 

“I’ve informed your dad, he’s got troops searching now.” 

“Seriously? That’s it? I thought he would care more. After all, those are top secret plans.” Tony sarcastically commented. Bucky could feel his temper rising. 

“Look! It’s only been three hours! You can’t just expect us to have all the goddamn answers right away Tony!” Bucky burst out, and Tony flinched before looking down. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Tony whispered. “It’s just...Rhodey.”

“Just Rhodey?” Bucky asked, an eyebrow raised, studying the man in front of him. 

Tony sighed, and started to pace around his room. “Rhodey’s been with me since I was 14. Six years.” Tony ran a stressed hand through his hair. “And I’ve never told him.” 

Bucky’s face morphed to confusion. “I’m pretty sure Rhodey knows more about your country than you do, no offense.” 

Tony didn’t even have the heart to fight with Bucky. “No, not that.”

“Then what?” Bucky stepped closer to Tony and watched the blush creep up on Tony’s face.

“I love him.” Tony whispered, and Bucky felt his heart drop and shatter into a million pieces. The signs had all been there, Bucky was just hoping they had been wrong. But that was selfish, and Bucky didn’t want to be selfish. Tony barely got what he deserved as it was. 

“I know.” Bucky whispered before he could stop himself. Tony’s head whipped up, and the hope in his eyes made Bucky’s heart shatter all over again. That tentative hope, so much of him wished that was for _him_ , but it _wasn’t._

“You do?” 

“You’re not good with secrets doll.” Bucky murmured, so close to Tony that he could reach over and kiss the man. No matter how he wanted to though, he knew he couldn’t. Tony belonged to Rhodey, and Bucky _would not_ ever get between them. 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “He doesn’t like me like that. He’s told me.” 

“Maybe he’s just tryin’ to protect himself.”

“I wouldn’t hurt him. I never would.” 

“I know honey, but you have the power to. He’s not like me, he’s not free.” Bucky murmured, and Tony stepped closer, close enough to Bucky to feel his breath on his forehead when he looked up. 

“You’re employed like him.” 

“I came over on a deal, remember? Rhodey’s family is indebted to you.” Bucky pointed out, and Tony sighed, digging a hole even deeper in self pity. 

“I know. He reminds me.”

“Maybe he’s reminding himself darling.” 

“Reminding himself?” Tony asked, confused. 

“He doesn’t think he’s worthy of you. Tony, Rhodey’s different than us. He’s logical, his mind doesn’t let him think about things he doesn’t think he deserves.”

Tony nodded, and then looked quizzically at Bucky. “You’ve been watching him, haven’t you?”

Bucky suddenly felt the need to hide his face, and it was his turn to look bashfully at the floor. “It’s my job to watch people.” 

“Rhodey isn’t part of your job.” 

Bucky rubbed his metal prosthetic over his face, a sure sign of him not wanting to continue the conversation. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

“You guess?” Tony looked at Bucky unimpressed. “It’s either yes or no. And I mean, I should be the last person to get mad at you. I mean, it’s Rhodey. How can you not like him?”

“Rhodey doesn’t like me like that. But I think he likes you.” 

“What about you? Are you just going to suffer in silence?” Bucky smiled at the worry on Tony’s face. 

“I’ll be fine. I always am.”

“No, I don’t think you will be.” Tony looked up, and met Bucky’s dark eyes. The ones he fantasized about at night, “And I’m not going to watch you slowly fall apart.”

“Why, because it hits too close to home?”

“Maybe, or maybe it’s because I like you.” 

Bucky froze before taking two generous steps back. “What? No, nope, nada. You like Rhodey!”

“I know.” Tony picked his hand. “I guess I just, I’m selfish?” He looked at his hands. “I have loved Rhodey since I was fifteen. He’s my anchor. But when you came, you were like a light, I guess I wanted both.” 

“Tony.” Bucky closed the gap between them again, and before Tony could think anything through, cupped his face and kissed him softly. 

Tony was silent for two entire minutes before he found the right words. “How am I supposed to say I didn’t like that? Because every part of me liked that.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t like it so much.” Bucky confessed, and then looked at the clock. “You gotta get ready darling, dinner’s gonna be announced.”

Tony stalled a moment before he looked in Bucky’s eyes and smiled. “I like when you call me that. Call me that more often.” 

“Of course doll, now get changed. I’ll go check on reports.” 

—

Rhodey had lost track of time as soon as the girl had come into the room. All he knew was pain. All he could fathom was his own fear.

“You’ll never be more than a servant”

“Don’t ever try to run, you’ll never get far enough”

“When you think of yourself, make sure you knock yourself two pegs down. That’s what you are.”

“Whatever you do, it’s gotta be the best. You’re never going to be just okay.” 

—

“Any news?” Tony asked as soon as Bucky entered his room the next morning.

“Nope.” Bucky sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. “They suspect Hydra kingdom ordered it though.”

“Why?”

“Because those plans were from the Romanov kingdom, specifying Hydra weak points.”

“Does Natasha know yet?” 

“She’s coming today.”

“Is Ivan coming too?” 

“Yes.” Bucky’s jaw tensed. He and Ivan hadn’t gotten along well. He was a loose canon to Ivan’s careful planning, and strong enough to destroy everything that was supposed to be set in stone. That was why Ivan had made quick plans to get rid of Bucky, and with civil union between Romanov and Stark Kingdom, he had offered his best man to protect Prince Tony, as a sign of goodwill. 

“I gotta talk to Nat. She’ll know more about this. Can you get us a moment alone somehow Bucky?” 

“Of course.” 

—

Bucky met Tony’s eyes in the courtroom, and he shifted his gaze to the outer courtyard. Tony gave a slight nod and quietly slipped away. 

“Natasha! Miss me?”

“Not particularly.” Natasha deadpanned. “I have news. I searched Ivan’s desk. He informed Hydra of the plans. It was supposed to be a hit on your father.”

“How does Rhodey factor into this then?”

“They realized Rhodey was an easier target. But don’t worry, Hydra won’t kill Rhodey.”

Tony grimaced. “That’s what I’m afraid of. Rhodey has so much information, and we both know a person can only handle so much…”

“Rhodey is stronger than we give him credit for.” Natasha mused. “But this isn’t about his knowledge. This is about your crush.” 

Tony had told Natasha about his feelings for Rhodey years ago. More correctly, Natasha had guessed, and then she and Tony had spa nights where Tony spilled everything to her.

“I don’t know Nat.” Tony looked around before lowering his voice. “I kissed Bucky.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “He is a good kisser.”

“Wait what?”

“We had to get out of a tight situation, we kissed. He’s not a bad kisser.” 

“I don’t even want to know.” Tony shook his head. “Nat, what does this mean? I don’t like Rhodey?” 

“Hmm.” Natasha grinned. “Why can’t you have both?”

“Rhodey doesn’t like Bucky. And I don’t think it’s right to ask for them to-“

“You’re overthinking. When we get Rhodey back you’ll all figure this out. Bucky likes you. Bucky likes Rhodey. You like Bucky. You like Rhodey. Bucky and Rhodey aren’t a hopeless cause.” 

“Thanks Nat.” 

“Always.” Natasha smiled. “I insist on being the one to walk you down the aisle.”

“Nat!” Tony yelped, embarrassed. 

—

“Those plans are now in the possession of Hydra, no doubt by now they have made plans to improve their weak points. What will our action plan be?” Howard Stark asked, lazily leaning back on his chair. 

Ivan was the exact opposite, sitting straight up in his chair, his back stiff and his gaze solemn. 

“I have a plan. Natasha. Yelena. Come out please.” The two women came out immediately, gazes lifeless and ready to fight.

“These are my daughters. They will go into Hydra, destroy the plans, and save your son’s attendant. Along the way, they will get rid of anyone who has knowledge.” 

“And what do you benefit from this?” Peggy’s sharp voice asked, and Ivan momentarily looked surprised. 

“The plans are not in the wrong hands.” Ivan easily lied. Peggy glanced at Daniel before approaching Ivan from behind. Suddenly, she put him in a headlock. Natasha and Yelena immediately stepped forward, but Daniel’s crutch stopped them. Peggy knew that they could easily protect Ivan, but they didn’t seem to want to. 

“I want to know how this benefits you.” 

Ivan stayed silent and Peggy gave a look to Daniel. He threw her a stapler. 

“Speak or I will put so many staples in you that nobody will ever recognize your face.” Peggy threatened. 

Ivan sighed before he spoke. “I have a few enemies. Zemo, Strucker, and Red Skull. They have information they shouldn’t.”

“And these girls are going to kill them?” Peggy asked, Ivan nodded. 

“Fine. I’ll let you. Under one condition.”

“Peggy…” Howard warned. Peggy paid no mind to him. Nobody moved to do anything, all of Stark Kingdom knew that while Howard sat on the throne, Peggy ran the show.

“Daniel and I will come with the girls.”

“Absolutely not.” Ivan said before anything else could be said. 

“No mission then.” 

“You will get in the girls’ way.” Ivan insisted. 

“Daniel and I will be conducting the rescue mission. Your girls will conduct the rest of the mission. Do we have a deal?”

Seeing there was no other alternative on the table, Ivan nodded. He hated Peggy and Daniel. They made his life a lot harder, and prevented a working relationship between him and Howard. 

—

Before they landed, Peggy and Daniel cornered the two girls. 

“I don’t care what orders Ivan gave you. Zemo, Red Skull, and Strucker. Destroy the plans. If I hear that any of you stepped out of line, I will destroy you.”

Yelena glanced towards Natasha, who nodded. They had all heard of Dottie Underwood, and they knew that fighting Peggy would be the hardest battle of their lives. 

“We’ll come in from the north.” 

“Okay then,” Daniel nodded. “We got the southside. Holler if you find Rhodes.”

“Will do. Meet back here in thirty minutes.” Natasha agreed.

—

The two girls rappelled down and surprised the guards, who immediately began to holler and shout. Within two minutes, bodies were lying scattered on the floor, Natasha heading towards the main room, while Yelena headed to where Zemo was rumored to be. 

“Careful. He’s powerful.”

“Always.” Yelena winked and took off. 

—

Peggy hit a man with her gun while Daniel pinned another man with his crutch to the wall.

“Where is he?” Daniel yelled in the man’s face. Seeing that it was a lost battle, the man pointed down the hall.

“Let’s go!” Peggy yelled, and knocked the man cold, in case he had any ideas. 

When they burst into the room, they found it to be pitch black. Rhodey was locked in a chair and nobody was in sight. Quickly, Peggy and Daniel worked on the locks. 

“Peg, we got company.”

“Hold them off!” Peggy shouted as she got the first lock undone. Just then, a red light flashed through the room, and a loud metal clang could be heard. 

“Step away from the test subject.” A female voice declared, and then a loud bang. The girl was on the floor, but wouldn’t be for long. Only one more strap. Three more seconds. 

“Hold her off!” 

“I’m trying!” Daniel’s voice was desperate but suddenly the red light in the room faded to pitch blackness again. 

“She’s down. Let’s get out of here.”

They carried Rhodey out of the room, still too weak for him to fight back. “We got him. Get to the jet!” Daniel yelled through the comms.

—

“Yelena!” 

Natasha shot another man down. Yelena was supposed to be here. Where was she?

A scream caught her attention. It wasn’t Yelena’s but it probably was the work of Yelena. Busting the door open, Natasha found her sister to be in a fight with another teenage girl, who was flinging magic wisps around like cotton candy. 

“Remember get help?” Natasha yelled, throwing a chakram at Wanda’s head.

“We are not doing get help!” Yelena yelled back, grabbing Wanda’s hair before she was thrown off via strange red magic. 

“Help! My sister needs help!” Natasha yelled before tossing Yelena like a sack of rocks at Wanda’s head. 

Curling in a ball, Yelena let her foot meet Wanda’s head and when they hit the floor, Wanda was unconscious. 

—

When Rhodey came to himself, he was confused. Where was he? His head turned to the sound of hushed voices. 

“His temperature is up. We need to bring him to the labs. Who knows what Hydra did?”

Those weren’t the voices of his handlers, those were the voices of the enemy. Namely, Peggy Carter. Beside her was her husband, Daniel, and the two sisters from Romanov kingdom. He had to get out of here. They couldn’t use him as a weapon. 

With strength none of the passengers knew he had, Rhodey threw Yelena across the plane, and started an uproar. 

“This isn’t you!”

“Rhodey, stand down,”

“It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Rhodey growled. He was never safe. He would never be safe again. Not with them. He would only be safe if his handlers told him such. “I don’t control their fear,” ran through his head. Only he could control his fear. And if he had to kill to get that control, then so be it. 

Behind him, Daniel grabbed a rhino tranquilizer and plunged it into his neck. Within moments, Rhodey was withering to the floor. 

“They’ve messed with his mind.” Natasha said, examining his body. “He is stronger than before. This tranquilizer will only last so long. I fear he might have what Ivan did to Bucky.”

“The serum? That’s gone.” Peggy assured her. 

“Hydra was testing out something different. They had a scientist, Aldrich Killian, who was making what he called Extremis.” Yelena supplied, picking herself off the ground. “It’s a bioweapon, using nanotechnology to enhance the body’s ability to regenerate.”

“Guys, he’s glowing, back up.” Daniel stood in front of the girls as Rhodey glowed an ember color. “This isn’t good.”

“What is happening?” Peggy asked Natasha who grimaced. 

“Long story short, his body is rewriting his DNA using nanotech.”

“Seriously?” Daniel yelled, and nudged Rhodey with his crutch. “What’s our ETA Sam?” 

“Five minutes!” Sam Wilson hollered back, and Peggy sighed. 

“If I have to shoot him, would he be able to heal?”

“Depends on where, I suppose, but yes.” Natasha affirmed, “but that’s our last resort.” 

“In the meantime, what do we do?”

“Keep him cool. If he can’t make his body temperature rise, he can’t heal as easily.” Yelena advised, placing a cold compress on Rhodey’s head. The pack sizzled before finally appearing to cool Rhodey down a bit. 

“Get me anything cold.”

—

When they finally landed, Tony and Bucky were quietly waiting, and grinned when Rhodey was escorted off the helicopter. 

The grins soon faded as they met each other’s eyes. They were solemn and even Sam Wilson, one of Rhodey’s best friends, looked like it had been a long journey. And all he did was drive the helicopter. Tony didn’t want to even imagine what had occurred in the time it took to fly back home. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, as soon as Natasha came up to him. 

“Do you remember Extremis?” She asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah. The stuff that was like the serum but like warm?”

“Rhodey has it. His mind has been warped. I don’t know to what extent. I mean, it was less than forty eight hours, but James, you didn’t see her. She was dangerously psychotic.”

Bucky, ever the doer, took the news in stride and instead of responding in shock, began to think about what that meant for Tony and Rhodey. “Anything we can do to help?”

“Keep him cold.”

—

“Rhodey? What’s wrong?” 

Rhodey glared at Tony and Bucky felt his whole body flinch. Bucky knew he _might_ have a crush on Rhodey, but he would take him down if necessary. This wasn’t Rhodey. His Rhodey was funny, snarky, and candid. Not aggressive, hotheaded, and angry. 

“Stop calling me that!” Rhodey yelled, and flipped over a table. Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the adjoining room, his room.

“Stay in here until I tell you. Under no circumstances are you to go back to your room.” 

Tony only silently nodded and Bucky took that as a cue that it was okay to leave. 

—

“I don’t wanna fight you.” Bucky calmly said, and made sure his stance was open and relaxed. It was harder than it should’ve been. Ever since Rhodey came back, Bucky’s whole body had been on edge. Despite his years of training, he could not deny it, watching someone he _loved_ be unmade, it was horrifying. Knowing what it was like, having it done to himself, made Bucky’s heart throb in empathy and the need to be the protector, the person he had never had in his own story.

“Really? Because isn’t that all we did? Fight? Tease?” Rhodey circled Bucky like he was his prey, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. 

“Rhodey, I’m sorry. I thought, I guess,” Bucky shifted his feet. “I guess I thought that you liked that.”

“Liked that?” Rhodey laughed, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Do you think I liked that you two constantly degraded me? Constantly ignored me when I was in the room?”

“We didn’t mean it that way.” Bucky said carefully, and for a second, Rhodey looked like himself again. And then like a blink, Rhodey was gone, and he saw only the cruel subject of Hydra. 

Suddenly, Rhodey fist swung and by pure instinct alone, Bucky avoided a heavy blow to the head. In his year of protecting Tony, he had to get in approximately one fight, and that had been between Tony and Yelena over yogurt brands. Despite the lack of excitement, Bucky was well trained and knew how to analyze someone’s fighting. 

Bucky had been in a lot of fights. He sparred regularly with other security members, but he almost never had someone who kept him on his feet other than Natasha and Yelena, but even before Extremis, Rhodey had been a formidable fighter, but now, with the extra power he held, Bucky wasn’t entirely sure of himself. Not to mention he didn’t want to actually hurt Rhodey. 

He felt himself yanked backwards and shouted as Rhodey pulled his hair back. In retaliation, Bucky bit his arm, and spun around, knocking over a plant. “You’re no match for me.” Rhodey’s smile wasn’t easygoing and charming, rather it held bite and venom. 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Bucky replied, a calmness in his voice that was not shared by the rest of his body. Without hesitating, he pulled out his knife and expertly twisted it in his hands. 

“You’re not going to stab me.” Rhodey grinned and lunged towards Bucky, who spun out of the way, causing Rhodey to barrel towards the widow. Before Bucky could stop himself, he grabbed Rhodey by the stomach, pulling him away from crashing out the window and suffering a possibly fatal fall. 

Crashing into the wall with a loud thud, Bucky found himself on top of Rhodey and quickly grabbed his knife. But when Rhodey opened his eyes, Bucky knew he wouldn’t need to use it. He audibly sighed in relief. He didn’t know if he had the strength to stab him.

“Bucky?”

“Rhodey?”

“Why are you on top of me?”

Bucky quickly rolled off Rhodey and gave him a sheepish smile. “Do you remember anything?”

“No,” Rhodey paused, and then glanced at Bucky’s hand, “Wait, is that a knife? Why are you holding a knife?” Rhodey’s voice raised in pitch when he looked at his hands. “I’m....WHY AM I GLOWING?”

“Shhhhh. It’s okay. Hey, platypus, look at me.” Tony cautiously tiptoed out of Bucky’s room, and Bucky could see Rhodey physically relax at the sight of Tony. Oh. That shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. 

“Tones?”

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Tony whispered, and finally came close enough to touch Rhodey’s shoulder. When he did however, Rhodey flinched away. Tony jerked his arm away, clearly not expecting that. Bucky knew Tony was a tactile person, and Rhodey almost always his target. Bucky would’ve cried had he been alone. What had Hydra done? 

“I....I don’t know. What’s wrong with me?”

“You were captured. By Hydra.” Tony paused and looked at Bucky, who nodded. Rhodey needed to know. “They injected Extremis into you. It heats up your body and gives you strength.”

Rhodey, who was doing his best to stay calm, didn’t overreact, but gave both Bucky and Tony a suspicious, but scared glance. “So you’re saying I have super soldier serum?”

“Not exactly.” Tony wrung his hands together. “We don’t know too much, but Extremis was based off the serum, but failed. Most people blow up with it in their body-”

“I’M GOING TO BLOW UP?” Rhodey promptly lost all his control and Bucky placed his cool metal arm on Rhodey’s hand, effectively calming the man down immediately. 

“No. Your body accepted it well.”

“Am I gonna die?” Rhodey asked, fear lacing his voice and Bucky shook his head, determined. 

“Not on our watch.” 

\--

“So they told you?” Natasha asked, when she got a moment alone with Rhodey when his physical exam was over.

“No. But I mean it’s obvious.”

“It is.” Natasha hummed. 

“I mean, they have good chemistry, and Tony’s head over heels for the guy.” Rhodey met Natasha’s eyes and was confused by the mirth in them. “What?”

“I was referring to the Extremis.”

“You tricked me into that.” Rhodey accused. 

“Yes.” Natasha admitted, and then shrugged. “But I happen to know that both of them like you. So why not ask?” 

“Nat.” Rhodey gave her an unimpressed stare, and then shook his head. “No, it’s better for them if I stay out of the way. At least Bucky knows how to control his power.”

Natasha grabbed Rhodey’s hand suddenly, with absolutely no fear in her eyes. “Is that what this is about? Feeling inferior? Because I promise you James Rhodes, neither of them see you that way.” Natasha challenged him and then took the cooling pad from him. “Would you truly hurt one of them?”

“I got into a fist fight with Bucky.”

“Was that you?” 

“This Extremis is part of me Nat. I don’t know how to control it. I don’t wanna put anyone in danger.”

“So what are you going to do? Live in a hole alone for the rest of your life? Bucky knows more about controlling his power than anyone else here. He will help you.”

“He has super soldier serum. I have something completely different.” Rhodey fought. 

“Then maybe Tony is the glue.” 

\--

Right after Ivan, Yelena, and Natasha departed back to Romanov Kingdom, Rhodey approached Bucky. He saw the soldier’s shoulders stiffen, and he wasn’t really sure what to make of that. It certainly didn’t scream a romantic interest in him. Natasha, for all her knowledge, was probably just letting her romantic mind get ahead of her.

“Natasha said you can help me.” 

“How so?” 

“Help me control my power.” It came out less confident than Rhodey had hoped, but Bucky nodded, seeming to understand what he meant. 

“I spar with Tony tomorrow at seven. Come along.”

“I’m not sparring with Tony.”

“I wasn’t going to let you.” Bucky almost growled, and Rhodey could actually appreciate that. At least someone would be able to protect Tony, if he went...no, he didn’t even want to think about what could happen. 

\--

“Doll, you gotta relax your body.” Bucky murmured, and tapped Tony’s hip. Rhodey was _really_ regretting coming. For the past thirty minutes he had been tortured even more so than Hydra by watching Bucky and Tony making heart eyes while exchanging pet names. Neither of them had actually thrown a punch, and Rhodey could barely handle it. 

“Okay practice that. I’m gonna do some stuff with Rhodey.” 

When Rhodey got into the boxing ring, he was ready to fight. Anger and heat flooded his veins. He wanted to hit something. Preferably someone. Would Bucky heal from his hits? Most likely. At least, he could hope. 

“Hey, calm down.” Bucky’s unfairly soothing voice broke Rhodey from his thoughts. “First things first. Mental. Put down the gloves.”

“Aren’t we gonna fight?” Rhodey asked, ripping the gloves straps off with his teeth.

“Not like this. We’re gonna fight a mental game.” 

“Huh?”

“Power. That’s what’s flowing through your veins. You got power and strength. Do you feel invincible?”

“Kinda.” Rhodey admitted, and Bucky grimaced. 

“That’s dangerous.”

“How?”

“I was taught to use my power to make people fear me. I felt powerful by intimidating people. When you know what power you have, it makes you dangerous.”

Bucky glanced at Rhodey’s baffled face and considered how to say what he needed to get across. “When a person knows power, they get addicted. They manipulate, they seek more, and they input fear into anyone who counters them. Governments, the rich, anyone can be guilty, but it takes an impossible willpower to control yourself.”

“How do you do it, if it’s impossible?”

“You have to fear power.” 

“You’re afraid of yourself?”

“I’m afraid of what I could do.” Bucky motioned over towards Tony, who was practicing hitting a punching bag. “I could snap him in half without even trying. But that power doesn’t fulfill me anymore, I guess it doesn’t control me.”

“You guess?”

“It’s a constant battle.”

Rhodey sighed. He wasn’t even close to ready but the sooner he was safe, the sooner he could get back to his old self. “Okay, teach me.”

\--

You’re both so hot you could murder me and I’d thank you.” Tony interrupted their pushup session. Bucky rolled his eyes. Rhodey shook his head in mock disgust.

“You’re not helping him doll. I’m teaching him to control his power. Not seek it.” Bucky stood up, and Tony grinned.

“I mean, when he looks like that.” Tony whistled, and Rhodey stopped his reps to scold Tony.

“Seriously Tones? I get injected and now you’re thirsting over me?”

“To be fair, I was thirsting for you before the whole non consensual body experimentation. What guy wouldn’t appreciate those abs?” 

Rhodey waved Tony’s comment off but it bothered him for the rest of the day. Did Tony really notice him before the Extremis? In like, a crush sorta way? When had that happened? Rhodey couldn’t recall a single moment. Tony must’ve been exaggerating. 

\--

Rhodey woke up to hear slippers shuffling against his floor. Flicking on the light, Rhodey found a blurry eyed Tony wearing bunny slippers. 

“Tones, what are you doing?”

“I’m cold and since you’re warm-” Tony shrugged, trying to make it seem like a flippant question. They both knew it wasn’t. Tony had trust issues a mile long, and there were a select few who got to see him like this, sleepy and vulnerable. 

Rhodey nodded and flipped over the covers. They had frequently shared a bed, so it wasn’t unusual for Rhodey to wake up to Tony’s fluffy hair in his face. It wouldn’t be an issue right? Bucky wouldn’t mind that his boyfriend was in bed with him instead...oh boy tomorrow was going to be full of drama. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it right now, did it?

“Can’t sleep?”

“Can I snuggle with you?” Tony asked, and Rhodey felt guilty that Tony had to ask. 

“Of course Tones.” _Don’t think about Bucky. Don't think about Tony’s fluffy hair. Don’t._

Tony snuggled into the covers with a happy grin on his face, and Rhodey hid his own by turning off his lamp. He was just about to go to sleep when Tony began talking. 

“I’m sorry Rhodey.”

“For what?”

“I always thought you were safe. I thought that if anyone got hurt, it would be Bucky. And I don’t want him to get hurt obviously, but like, I never thought of Hydra, taking you or…”

Rhodey cut Tony off by kissing him. Tony’s body stilled for just a moment before he returned the kiss greedily. When they separated, Tony laughed. 

“One way to shut me up right?”

“It’s the only effective way.” Rhodey played along, but felt a pang of guilt surge in his stomach. Tony was dating Bucky. How selfish of a person was he? Natasha had certainly not meant this. 

Without thinking, Rhodey bolted out of bed, and stormed into Bucky’s room, not caring about the noise he made along the way. 

Bucky was already out of bed, holding a knife, but lowered it when he saw Rhodey. However, concerned danced in his eyes. Rhodey wasn’t surprised. He looked like a madman barging in to steal the crown. 

“I kissed your boyfriend.” Rhodey said before he even realized it.

Bucky didn’t even seem concerned, and instead grinned. “Good kisser, isn’t he?”

“Uh, isn’t this where you like, I don’t know, throw a punch or like, angrily yell at me?”

“I mean, technically, yeah, but I’m not gonna yell at a fella who I have a crush on, it’s kinda not gonna help my case.” 

“Bucky, I think the Extremis is messing with my head.” Rhodey said, and Bucky came over and kissed his cheek. 

“Who knows? Maybe it is.”

Bucky was just about to go back to bed when Rhodey’s voice stopped him. “Hold up. Suppose this is not some Extremis shit. I’m not completely convinced this is real, but in the case that it is... you have a crush on me?”

“I thought it was kinda clear, honey.”

“How on earth were you clear about that?” Rhodey threw up his hands and Bucky laughed. 

“I mean, I kinda have been calling you pet names since like, a while, I’ve been watching you?” Bucky hid his face in his hands, “Oh my god that sounds creepy! Not like that!” 

Tony came waddling into Bucky’s bedroom, actually using the proper door. “I’m cold.” He whined, and both Rhodey and Bucky rushed to his side. “I’ll take both.” 

Bucky smiled as he led Tony to the bed, and Rhodey hesitantly followed behind. Would it really be that bad? It was just one night. When he woke up from his whole fever dream, he was sure Tony and Bucky would understand. 

—

“Turn off the lights.” Rhodey mumbled, and he could hear Bucky’s chuckle next to his ear. 

“That’s you honey.”

“Err, what?” Rhodey mumbled, reluctantly opening his eyes to find his body glowing a crimson red. 

“Am I okay?” Rhodey asked, not daring to move.

“You’re okay, I turned on the fan. I run hot too. I think Tony likes it though.”

Between them Tony was snuggled into Bucky’s chest, while holding Rhodey’s arm like a teddy bear. He had a satisfied smile on his face, and Bucky’s face mirrored it. 

“You aren’t dreaming honey.” 

“Really? Because I feel like I am.” 

“No this real.” Bucky whispered, brushing Rhodey’s cheek with his stumbled chin. “Stop thinking so much honey. We love you.” 

—

They woke up the next morning a tangle of limbs, and they took a few minutes just to get out of bed. This was mainly because Rhodey had mixed up his leg for Tony’s and chaos had ensued.

“So um, we gonna talk about this?” Rhodey asked as soon as the maid brought up breakfast. 

“About what?” Bucky shoved another berry in his mouth and Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“You’re kidding right?”

“We all like each other right?”

“Still determining.” Rhodey answered honestly while Tony and Bucky nodded. 

“Okay, then, platypus, we’ll wait.”

“You’re serious?” Rhodey stopped eating and stared at the two in front of him. 

“Never been more serious.” 

—

The following weeks consisted of Rhodey taking back his job of personal attendant, and training daily with Bucky. Both Bucky and Tony were making big and small gestures to try to convince Rhodey, and all of them made Rhodey laugh. 

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Rhodey laughed as Tony dragged him from the bed while Bucky silently followed them, with a small smile on his face. 

“Your belly rumbled. That means you’re hungry. I’m gonna make you food!” 

“Tones, I don’t think you could make food to save your life. And it’s 1am.”

“Bucky knows how to bake!” Tony kept dragging Rhodey and when they got to the kitchen, he plopped Rhodey down on the chair. 

“Sit down doll. I got this.” Bucky smiled cockily and got out a baking pan.

“Showing off for us snowflake?” 

“Of course.”

\--

“Oh my god Bucky,” Rhodey managed as he savored the lava cake Bucky had put in front of him, while Tony himself was moaning something unintelligible. “Keep giving me this and I will marry you.”

“That’s the goal.” 

Rhodey choked on his cake, and once he was able to speak again, his voice was filled with disbelief. “You wanna marry me?”

“I mean, that would be the end goal, but I’m flexible.” Bucky shrugged and Rhodey blushed. 

“So Rhodey…” Tony nudged him. “Wanna try it out for a week? Boyfriends?”

Really, what could go wrong? _Don’t answer that,_ Rhodey thought. “You guys are gonna be the death of me.” 

“We didn’t get a no!” Bucky hugged the two of them and kissed each on the cheek. “Now eat.”

—

Tony thought things had been going well for that week until Monday came. Oh how Tony hated Mondays. This one though, this one had to be the worst Monday ever. 

“Where’s Rhodey?” Bucky fumed. That’s how Tony’s morning began. The first thought that popped into his head was that Rhodey had somehow been captured again, but in one hour, Rhodey came back to the castle, with a black eye, a healing stab wound, and a slight limp in his step. 

Luckily, Howard hadn't been in the throne room at the time, and Tony had rushed over to where Rhodey was, Bucky at his heels. 

“What happened?” Bucky growled, and Rhodey waved him off. 

“I’m fine. Alert the guards. There might be a mob.” Rhodey pushed past Bucky and Tony and made his way to his bedroom and locked the door. 

—

After failed attempts at picking the lock, due to the fact that Rhodey melted the entire knob, Bucky decided just to destroy the entire door. It broke much easier than he had anticipated. He needed to alert security about that issue. In moments, Tony was barging into the room, staring Rhodey down. 

“You gonna tell me what the hell happened?” Tony yelled, and Rhodey didn’t even bother looking up. 

“I’m healed. I’m okay, thanks for asking, and it’s not a problem.”

“I think it is! There’s a mob outside the castle doors, you’re hurt, don’t tell me it doesn’t matter Rhodey!”

“Don’t worry about me! Okay? I can worry about myself!” 

“It’s my job to worry about you!” Tony’s voice turned hard. “Tell me what happened. That’s an order.”

Rhodey’s eyes blazed, and Bucky was torn on whose side to be on. Right now, he was staying neutral, but examining Rhodey’s stance to make sure he wouldn’t attack. 

“Oh, now Prince Tony, you’re throwing around orders?” 

“You-you-big fool!” Tony yelled, and then paced around the room. He didn’t want to fight. He just wanted to run his hand along Rhodey and make sure his boyfriend was okay. He wanted to keep him safe for the rest of time. Why couldn’t he just understand that?

“Calm down,” Bucky said in his stern voice, but his eyes were unusually soft. “Rhodey. Tell us as your friends, how this happened. 

Rhodey looked down at the floor as his adam’s apple bobbed. “That's the issue. You’re a royal. You’re a royal guard.” Rhodey gestured to both of them. “It’s not the same as it was years ago. I’m a servant. I need to know my place. It’s over Tones, Bucky, I’m sorry.” 

“Know your place?” Tony yelled as Rhodey ran out of the room. “What do you mean by that?”

—

“Bucky.” Tony said, reaching out for his bodyguard. “What does that even mean?”

“The mob outside. Who are they?” Bucky asked instead of answering the question. 

“Some castle servants who got angry.” Tony pushed off of Bucky suddenly. “Oh my god. They did it, I’m going to-“

“Tony.” Bucky’s voice stopped Tony’s frantic rambling. “He needs space.”

“They hurt him.” Tony shook his head. “I was supposed to protect him...Bucky, what should we do?” 

“You can’t fire them, if that’s what you’re thinking. They’re indentured to you. Tony, this was bound to happen.”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s been building for a while. Haven’t you seen it? They shoot angry glances across the courtroom. They have all but disowned him. He’s privileged because of you and they mean to make sure he knows that.”

“And you never told me?” Tony whirled around and Bucky became frustrated. 

“It’s not my job to tell you what is going on with your staff. They hate the Starks, haven’t you seen? They’re bitter, they want freedom. And Rhodey is treated better than all of them. Today they reminded him of where he came from.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s right!” Tony roared, and then lowered his voice. “How do I fix this?” 

“Depends. How much are you willing to lose?” 

“Everything.” Tony said, determined. 

“I hope you mean that.” Rhodey entered the room again, grabbing his bag. “Because I’m taking my job back as the head stable boy. It’s up to you to find a new personal attendant.”

“Rhodey?” Tony stuttered, but was chasing a lost hope. Rhodey shook his head. 

“It’s James, see you guys around.” He slung his bag around his shoulder and walked down the hallway, sprinting when he heard footsteps behind him. 

—

Bucky watched from the shadows of the stable as Rhodey, erm, James, untacked Maria’s favorite mare, Buttercup. All he had to do was wait for the other stable boy to leave. This conversation was private, and Bucky didn’t want to rush it. 

“I know you’re there.” Rhodey spoke out as soon as the boy left.

“Suppose I’m losing my touch,”

“Or you wanted me to know.” Rhodey lifted up his eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

“You’re right about a lot of things, but I don’t think this is your greatest decision.” Bucky candidly answered, stepping out of the shadows, chewing a piece of straw.

“

This isn’t my greatest decision? Yeah, I think I know.” Rhodey almost snarled. “How could I possibly throw away a life full of prosperity and riches for mere stable boy wages? Right?”

“You hurt Tony. You hurt me.” Bucky came up to the stall where Rhodey was brushing the mare. “And I want an explanation. You don’t wanna apologize, okay then. Don’t. But I wanna know what we did wrong.”

“Like hell you don’t know why I left!” Rhodey yelled, frightening the mare. He lowered his voice and tried to steady his breathing. “I’m a servant. I’m not on payroll. I’m here because Howard agreed to let my parents live here. I was born into this Bucky. I’m not going to get out with a simple decree of ‘oh, the prince likes me, your indenturement is terminated.’”

“Neither of us see it that way.” Bucky tried to make it clear, but in turn made Rhodey even more mad. 

Without a word, Rhodey got out of the stall and headed for the tack room, picking up a leather saddle and aggressively scrubbing it, his hands heating up with anger.

“Don’t you think I know that? I know that you and Tony would do anything for people you care about! But I cannot be one of those people! I would rather you guys be happy without me destroying this kingdom!” Rhodey was glowing by this point and Bucky glanced around. If Rhodey wanted to fight here, it was too flammable. 

“We don’t want to be happy without you.”

“I don’t want you to be the stupid sacrificial idiots you always are. Move on already!”

“He loves you! I love you! How hard can it be to figure it out? We will give up everything! ” Bucky yelled, and Rhodey yelled back.

“You will never be safe with me! Just leave me!”

Suddenly, someone else came in and the room became instantaneously less heated. “Are you guys yelling at each other about who is gonna be more sacrificial?” Sam came in, gaping at them, his half eaten apple forgotten. “I heard it was bad but seriously?”

“Well you got any bright ideas?” Bucky asked sarcastically. He and Sam had a bit of a rivalry going, mainly because Sam had beat Bucky in the plane race by three seconds and Bucky had fumed. On the other hand, Rhodey and Sam were bros.

“Talk with Peggy. I mean, she practically trained Nat. Let’s be real, most of what Natasha knows is thanks to Peggy’s guidance not Ivan’s.” 

“That’s-“ Bucky had no words. “A good idea. I see why you like this punk.” 

—

“Auntie Peggy!” Tony yelled, and Peggy poked her head out of the meeting room. 

“Yes Tony?”

“I have an issue.” Tony didn’t bother to explain more, and Peggy nodded in understanding. 

“Wait in my office. I'll be out soon.”

—

“So you all like each other but can’t be together because Rhodey holds no position and is simply here to pay off his parents debt?” Peggy asked, and Tony nodded. 

“So how do we fix this?”

“I don’t see an immediate answer, but I have my suspicions. Right now, I want you guys to suck up all your self destructive tendencies that you all are so happy to succumb to, and stop thinking about this for a day. Rhodey, you’re a fine stable boy but you’re not happy there. I’m taking you off the job. I realize that’s not in my power but I dare say Howard will not fight me on that. You have your old job back and are in no position to decline it.”

Peggy continued, “I expect you three to enjoy each other’s company and talk about how you feel because I know you haven’t. I will research further, I’m sure there’s a loophole somewhere. Also, Rhodey, if you pull the ‘I’m not worthy’ I will give Tony and Bucky permission to put any of your colleagues in their place. Am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” The three stood up all at the same time and Peggy smiled. 

“This is going to turn out lovely boys.” Peggy gave them a confident smile, and all three of them shivered. That was the same look Natasha gave them when she was about to do something reckless. Were any of them ready? 

—

“We don’t have to talk about our feelings.” Bucky shrugged. Tony looked aghast. 

“Are you going to go against the words of Captain Peggy Carter? Sorry, but if you do, I’m breaking up with you. No association whatsoever. I am not going to be on her bad side.”

“True. Okay, how do we talk about feelings?”

“You guys are hopeless. Sit down.” Sam entered the kitchen, and grabbed three forks. “These three forks are you guys. I’m going to illustrate with these.”

“We’re not children, birdbrain.” 

“Don’t touch your fork.” Sam glared at Bucky, who reached for the middle utensil. “This here is Rhodey. He is a pining idiot in need of love, because he loves to be validated and you guys never fail to remind him of how amazing he seems to be.”

“This fork is Bucky.” Sam purposely chose the fork with one prong gone. It represented the arm. “He is an ever bigger idiot, who doesn’t know how to say how he feels because nobody taught him and it was frowned upon. All he knows is that he loves Tony and Rhodey and that he’d do anything to make them happy. He loves protecting them because he feels needed and wanted, and gives them what he never had himself.”

“This one is Tony. He’s a little bent because he never was taught how to love people without giving them lavish gifts. He’s admittedly touch starved, doesn’t show love like a normal person, and uses nicknames as a way to show affection. None of you understand each other because none of you know these things about each other. Now you do. So talk.” 

“All I see is that none of us can spoon each other.” Bucky deadpanned, and Sam threw down the forks. 

“You guys are hopeless!” 

—

“So um, touch starved. That explains a lot.” Rhodey began, hesitatingly.

“I mean, I guess nobody ever told me. I get it if that turns you guys off…” Tony stopped because of the looks he was receiving. 

“We know you are. We just didn’t know there was a name.” Bucky stated, and looked at Rhodey, who nodded. “I mean, I don’t mind cuddles. I never got cuddles. Uh I don’t speak for Rhodey, but I mean…”

“I enjoy your hugs.” Rhodey stated, and Tony smiled. 

“I didn’t know you liked it when I told you how amazing you are.” Tony admitted, mainly to Rhodey, but to the both of them. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Rhodey asked instead of actually taking Tony’s statement to heart. 

“I mean, I like it, but it doesn’t make me as happy as it makes you.” Bucky explained. 

“Okay then Bucky,” Rhodey slid closer. “What makes you happy?”

“Not much. I’m happy if you’re happy.” Bucky answered, and Tony shook his head. 

“Not gonna cut it Buck-a-roo. There’s got to be something that makes you all warm and fuzzy.”

“You guys make me warm and fuzzy.” Bucky protested. Then he ran his metal hand through his hair. “I mean, don’t judge me, but I liked you guys in my bed. I felt like I was protecting ya.” Bucky shrugged, embarrassment written on his face, the way his cheeks were pink and his hands trying to occupy themselves. “I like protecting ya. Nobody’s ever protected me.”

“Could we-“ Tony was about to ask and then he stopped himself. He didn’t want to make them feel like they had to. 

“What Tones?” Rhodey asked, his gentle voice not matching his rapidly heating skin as it made contact with Tony’s cheek. 

“I was wondering-“ Tony stopped himself again. He wouldn’t ask them too much. 

“Hey, we promised we’d talk, do you want something?” 

“Could we sleep in Bucky’s bed tonight?” Tony finally managed to ask, and Bucky smiled. 

“Of course doll. And you’ll be right in the middle.”

—

“You told us they owed Stark Kingdom debts for their protection!” Peggy Carter’s voice drifted from the throne room and the three looked at each other. This wasn’t going to be good.

“What’s going on?” Tony hissed to Jarvis, who turned around so he was not facing the king. 

“It seems that some facts about the staff here have been greatly modified to fit Howard’s pleasing.”

“That makes no sense.”

Peggy was infuriated, and Howard looked like he was a man about to be slaughtered. To be fair, Peggy didn’t look far from it. 

“Rhodey!” Peggy yelled, and gestured for him to come forward. Rhodey looked just as scared as Howard, and hesitantly approached. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“Quite the opposite.” Peggy smiled, not the same slasher smile she had given Howard just a minute ago. Rather, her face radiated warmth. “Do you know who your grandparents are?” 

“Uh, my grandma’s name was Kasie. I don’t remember ever hearing my grandfather’s name. Unless you mean my dad’s side because they all died.”

“Your grandfather, on your mom’s side, was a dear friend of mine, Jason Wilkes, who helped take down Whitney Frost, I’m sure you’ve heard of her. Because of his contribution, Howard was supposed to be eternally indebted to your family, but he flipped the script. Technically James, you are the son of the king’s closest advisor. How I missed this I am not sure, but will ensure it will not happen again.” 

“So you’re saying I technically am not indebted to Stark Kingdom?”

“Technically you are expected, but not required, to take your place as the king’s advisor when the time is right.” 

—

*A month later*

“Come on! It will only be ten more minutes!” Tony fought but to no avail. Bucky simply picked him up and dropped him on the bed, where Rhodey was already getting situated. 

“Your coronation is tomorrow, you need rest.” Rhodey scolded, and wrapped an arm around Tony. Besides, you can’t just run on coffee all the time.”

“I am a professional all nighter for your information.” 

“I’m not staying up to watch you for another three hours.” Bucky declared, throwing his shirt off. 

“That’s why you were hired. Because you don’t need much sleep. Anyways isn’t it kinda a boyfriend requirement to watch me? You gotta admit, it’s enjoyable.”

“I’d rather watch you struggle to get out of our hold.” Bucky murmured, and Tony gulped as Rhodey kissed his neck. 

“That’s fair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I got to work with [machi_kun](https://machi-kun.tumblr.com/)for this fic. [LOOK AT THE ART THEY MADE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025441)
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment or yell at me on 


End file.
